IMing it's a dangerous business
by olympic8898
Summary: Well there will be a lot of Iming in this story UUmmm I suck at summaries so read to find out! some Mcabby some Tiva you know allll the good stuff Disclaimer: I DO NOTT OWN ANY OF THIS!  Wish I did though!  Hope you like it please no flames! Thankss! :P
1. Chapter 1

"TONY!" Ziva screamed but it was to late he had already hit the ground...

*************48 hours earlier*************

Ziva walked into the bullpen to the annoying chime of Mcgee and Tony IMing, the conversations went kind of like this...

Bringinsexyback: What's up mcelflord?

ELFLORD_D6: Tony would you quit IMing me. I am trying to IM Carmen my new girlfriend

Bringinsexyback: Carmen Longerman?

ELFLORD_D6: Yes... Why?

Bringinsexyback: Oh no reason I just dated her briefly *cough cough 1 year* While I was in college...

ELFLORD_D6: But that isn't possible she went to MIT. Plus she is only 29

Bringinsexyback: Did I say when I was in college? Sorry I meant when shee was in college... Anyways G2G But Don't worry I will be to work in like 20 minutes.

Bringinsexyback is OFFLINE

CAF_POW41 is ONLINE

ELFLORD_D6: Hi Abby...

CAF_POW41: What's wrong Mcgee?

ELFLORD_D6: I just found out Tony used to date my new girlfriend and it will be awkward because she wants to meet my co-workers so she is picking me

up from work...

CAF_POW41: That's not so bad! (P.S. Remind me to be in the bullpen at what time do you leave?)

ELFLORD_D6: Umm around 6:30.

ELFLORD_D6: Wait... Abby please don't...

CAF_POW41: TOOOOOOO LATEEE!

CAF_POW41 is OFFLINE

ELFLORD_D6 is OFFLINE

Just as everyone had finished there little chat session Gibb's walked in with coffee in hand and his usual calm yet serious demeanor,

Tony walked out of the elevator slightly after Gibb's with a giddy look on his face. (And a little bit of lipstick on his collar if you look closely.)

"Hey Mcgee!" Gibb's yelled at him, since he was acting spacey. "Gear up we have a dead marine at the Naval Base in Quantico." As the team grabbed their gear to

try and keep up with Gibb's.

"So Tony... What did you do last night?" Ziva asked obviously noticing the lipstick.

"Oh nothing Ziva just went to the bar with a couple college buddies."

"Oh really, who did you leave with?"

"Okay Ziva you got me, I went home with the waitress."

"Ahaa I Knew it by the lipstick on your shirt."

"Come on Ziva I know you are jealous."

After that they walked to the elevator leaving Mcgee **still** packing. They arrived at the crime scene without Mcgee... (He hitched a ride with Palmer and Ducky... Noooo wonder

he is late) All they saw was a normal yet oddly clean crime scene. It was as if the killer had scrubbed away all the evidence, but got sloppy with the bodies. They found it stuffed

on the top shelf of a closet on the 2nd floor. Tony looked into the closet and saw 4 bodies the Marine on the top shelf, his wife on the middle shelf and their two children

on the bottom.

"Umm boss? You said a dead Marine not a dead Marine and his entire family..."

"What do you mean Dinozzo?"

"Uh look for yourself..." Gibb's, Mcgee and Ziva all came over to the closet to see what Tony was talking about. Gibb's picked up his cellphone and started making calls  
while Ziva walked off and Mcgee just stood and stared until Tony slapped him on the back of the head.

"Let's go, we have some stuff to take care of I already called Ducky he knows where the bodies are."


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently when Gibbs says, "we have some stuff to take care of" he means, "go sit at your desks and entertain yourself while I go yell at the director."

So of course the team rushed to their desks and after a couple of seconds and some taps on the key board the IMing chimes were floating around the room.

Bringinsexyback: Why Helloooooo! Miss. Daviiiddd!

ZDavid1246: Tony stop IMing me.

Bringinsexyback: has been BLOCKED

ZDavid1246: Hello Mcgee.

ELFLORD_D6: Hi Ziva...

ZDavid1246: I heard about your girlfriend and Tony

ELFLORD_D6: Doesn't matter. He is probably going to steal her anyways.

ZDavid1246: You never know.

ELFLORD_D6: Umm I think I do Ziva... No offense but I have known

him longer.

ELFLORD_D6 is OFFlINE

CAF_POW41: Hi Ziva!

ZDavid1246: Hello Abby.

CAF_POW41: How's it goin?

ZDavid1246: Okay I guess. Mcgee is in a bad mood.

CAF_POW41: IKR?

ZDavid1246: What?

CAF_POW41: It means I know right? Come down here and I will teach you some more!

ZDavid1246: Okay Be right there.

ZDavid1246 is OFFLINE

CAF_POW41: Hi Tony!

Bringinsexyback: Hi Abbs!

CAF_POW41: Well you are the only one happy today aren't you?

Bringinsexyback: Yah I guess so :)

CAF_POW41: I have to go Ziva is heree! :)))))

CAF_POW41 is OFFLINE

Bringinsexyback is OFFLINE

MEANWHILE

"Why didn't you tell me that there were four bodies?" Gibbs yelled obviously angry.

"I didn't think it was necessary considering the F.B.I. will be in charge of those." Vance said.

"What do you mean the F.B.I. will be in charge of them?"

"They aren't Navy. Which means we don't have jurisdiction, especially because it wasn't the Commander's house."

"But they are Navy dependents."

"I will see what I can do." Vance quickly ended the conversation as Gibbs stormed out of the room.

MEANWHILE

"Ziva!" Abby ran over and hugged her, very hard...

"Abby... Could you maybe let go?" Ziva wheezed, not realizing that Abby had so much power in her.

"Sorry Ziva I just feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"You saw me last week!"

"oh ya... I guess I forgot! Sorry..."


End file.
